


Happy Birthday ft. Kenma Kozume

by NekoNekoNekoma



Series: Hit Me with Your Best Shot- One Shots ft HQ Babes [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoNekoNekoma/pseuds/NekoNekoNekoma
Summary: Happy Birthday Kenma!
Series: Hit Me with Your Best Shot- One Shots ft HQ Babes [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003752
Kudos: 7





	Happy Birthday ft. Kenma Kozume

I sighed in annoyance as Shoyou, once again, couldn’t bring the banner up high enough (to my satisfaction), even with a ladder. “I’m about to drop kick you Hinata!” 

Hinata flinched and turned around with a frown. “You know I’m short! You should have asked Kuroo!!” 

Crossing my arms, I flared up at him. “No. I asked YOU- Kuroo comes with terms and conditions. YOU, are just nice.” 

“Huh?” He asked, cocking his head to the side as he stood holding the banner in his hand, looking down at me in confusion.

Taking a deep breath, I took a step forward and stuck my hand up towards him. “Please give me the banner. Go see if Yaku or Lev need help.” 

Joy fluttered across his face as he quickly climbed down the ladder and took off across the room. I muttered explicits as I climbed up the ladder, trying to smooth out the irritation that had been haunting me all day. 

Kenma Kozume’s birthday was today.  
Kenma Kozume also happened to be my younger brother.  
And I happened to be a perfectionist, the opposite of my brother. He had no energy for anything- and I had ALL the energy. 

Kuroo, Hinata, Bokuto and a bunch of others from high school had come in to help me set up for this event. Kozume was a big name nowadays, he’d made a name for himself. 

And it was his birthday, he had NO idea that his friends; Hinata and Kuroo were in town and I wanted to KEEP it that way. 

We had decided we’d have a nice dinner so he had come home. Which, I glanced down at my watch after I pushed a pin in the wall, I needed to get ready for. But, he had NO idea that we would be going somewhere else after dinner. It was a complete surprise and NO ONE was going to ruin this. I’d explicitly told them I’d castrate them and feed them to pigs if they did. So even Lev had kept his mouth shut. 

Climbing down, I let out a sigh of relief as I noticed that the banner was hanging perfectly, I don’t know why I bothered to ask the boys when I could just do it myself. 

I’d been so busy admiring my work that I failed to notice someone had entered the room, until an arm snaked behind to grab my waist, pulling me flush against them. “What has you looking so deep in thought?” Came the cool and smooth voice of none other than Kuroo Tetsuro. 

I leaned back into him as he placed a kiss on the side of my forehead. “My banner.” 

He made a “hmm” sound in response, giving me a right squeeze. “Do you think we have time for a quick-“ 

Making a grunting noise in response I tried to pull away but he kept his grip tight. “Use your words. You know those grunting noises don’t help the situation.” 

Letting out a deep breath, I rolled my eyes as I raised my hands to lay against his forearms from under his arms, my fingers curling around his arm. “Tetsu, I’m supposed to be meeting Kenma in two hours AT the restaurant, I don’t have time for your shenanigans.” 

A scoff left his mouth as he left a few kisses on my neck, by my ear. I had a sharp intake of breath as he nuzzled into me. “I only need twenty minutes.” 

That caused a laugh to escape my lips and I felt his annoyance as he let me take a step away from him. “You have NEVER done ANYTHING worthwhile in twenty minutes, you always get carried away.” 

Crossing his arms he stared down at me. “I would argue with you, but I’m a man who knows how to have a good time.” 

Rolling my eyes, I shot him a soft smile with a resigned sigh. “Can you handle everything here for me? He’s going to be THRILLED to see you.” 

The ex captain smiled, the kind of smile that I had quickly fallen for a long time ago. The timing was just never right. Until we’d met again at a marketing event. He knew me better than anyone, he’d come into mine and Kozume’s life like a wrecking ball but he always cleaned up any mess and was always good for a quick science pun. “Of course I can. I’m excited to see him, but also kind of nervous for him to find out I’m boning his sister.” 

Throwing up my hands I shook my head. “I’m done with you for now. We should be back by 9. PLEASE-“ I said as he let out a chuckle. I crossed the room and put my hands on his shoulders and he raised an eyebrow at me. “Do NOT let Bokuto or Hinata or Lev, make a mess.” 

He put his hands above my arms and landed them on my shoulders. “I’m hurt you think that my friends would DARE.” 

“Uh huh.” I said, leaning into him and he curled his arms around me. “This has me so stressed out.” 

I felt his chin on my head. “I know, but everything looks amazing. Only thing we are missing is Kenma and the cake.” 

A sharp gasp left my lips and I felt tears prick my eyes. “Tetsu!” I said with a cry, stepping back away from him. “I forgot the cake!” 

It looked for a moment that he had forgotten how to think. “You- YOU forgot the cake?” He asked, nearly speechless. 

Bringing my hands to my head, resisting the urge to yank my hair out, I closed my eyes. A low groan left my lips and I fought the urge to cry. “I can NOT believe I forgot the cake! It’s a BIRTHDAY PARTY!” 

A pair of arms enveloped me and I nearly lost it as he whispered for me to breathe. “Kitten?” He said slowly, holding his hand on my head. I slowly sighed, now that I was calmer. I looked up at him and he had a small smile. “I’ll take care of it- go get ready.” He spoke gently, landing a quick kiss on my forehead and prepared to take a step back. 

“But-“ I tried to reply but he held his finger to my lips and shook his head. 

“Nope. Go. I’ll see you later and I’ll take care of it.” Kuroo said, a smile on his face as he landed a small pat on my butt. 

I giggled but shot him a grateful smile before leaving the room. There weren’t many people in the world I’d given control to but Tetsuro was definitely one I’d allow to take over in more ways than one. 

•••

“Kozu! No! Put your wallet away! I told you this was on ME!” I argued as he tried to pull out his wallet when the waiter approached with the bill. 

Dinner was amazing and though it cut deep into MY WALLET. I didn’t mind. Birthdays were always a big deal to me. And especially when i loved someone, i wanted them to feel special! 

Kenma shook his head and relented. “You’re so pushy.” 

Rolling my eyes, I let out another sigh of content. “No. You just like to do things your way.” 

A small smile graced his lips and he raised an eyebrow. “That trait must run in the family.” 

I sat forward and laid my elbows on the table. “I’m sorry mom and dad couldn’t be here.” 

Shrugging in response, he glanced down at his watch. “It’s cool. But it’s also getting late, we should get you home.” 

Grinning I stood up and grabbed my things. “Come on! I have one more thing for you.” 

Groaning he stood up as well, “Come on Y/N, dinner wasn’t enough?” 

Placing my hands on my hips, i glared at him. “First of all, you should be used to my birthday activities! Second of all, loosen up! It’s your birthday and the ONE day a year you let me treat you. So stop it!” 

Kenma muttered curses under his breath as we left the restaurant. 

After hailing a cab, I glanced over at my brother and slowly reached into my bag. “Uh. So, this is going to be unorthodox, but can I blind fold you?” 

Panic and anxiety quickly blossomed across his face and he held up his hands. “What the hell? No!” 

Letting out a huff, I held up the eye mask that was shaped like giant cat eyes to show him, with a grin on my lips. His eyebrow raised and his jaw dropped as he crossed his arms. “Have you seriously lost your mind?” He asked, glancing between my hand snd my face. 

“Where is your sense of adventure?” I asked, thrusting my hand towards him. “Come on. I SWEAR, you’ll love this!” 

Hesitantly, he took the eye mask and shot me another raised eyebrow. “If you are taking me somewhere to murder me. I WILL come back and haunt you.” He said, putting the blind fold on in defeat. 

Grinning like a maniac, I handed the driver a small paper with the written address which also read. “BIRTHDAY SURPRISE. SHHH.” 

The cabbie grinned in response with a nod before plugging in the address. 

It wasn’t long before we arrived and I shot Kuroo a text, letting him know we were there. 

“Okay! Don’t move! I’m going to walk around and don’t you D A R E take off that mask!” I ordered and Kenma held up his hands in surrender. 

I moved quickly around the vehicle, a giant grin on my face and a giddy feeling in my stomach, I almost couldn’t contain my OWN excitement! 

Carefully, I opened the car door and grabbed my brothers hand to help him out of the car. “Okay, hold on to me.” 

“Y/N, sometimes you’re really weird. What is going on?” 

Snickering, I walked him carefully up the side walk. “Just remember, I’m your FAVORITE sister.”

A huff left his lips, but he had a small smile as I opened the door. “You’re my ONLY sister, i think you get that by default.” 

Kuroo grinned as he snapped a quick photo, I wrinkled my nose at him and nodded and turned off the lights. 

“You can take your blind fold off now.” I stated, taking a step back, giddy with anticipation. 

Slowly, Kenma raised the eye mask on his head, furrowing his brows when he noticed how dark it was. “Y/N.. what-“ 

The lights flicked on, lighting up the whole arcade and his friends. “SURPRISE!” An entire chorus chimed. The entire arcade was lit up with games, there was a giant banner, in the back that I had hung up, there was a table with snacks and drinks- everything looked perfect and I let out a breath i had been holding. 

Kenma’s gaze settled on a red head and his jaw dropped. “Shoyou?!” 

Shoyou grinned snd shot him a wave. “Kenma! Happy birthday!”

Kuroo glared as Kenma walked over to the group. “Oh, so he’s the first one you notice?” 

My brothers head ripped to the left as he noticed Kuroo also standing there. “Kuro!” 

I had never seen my brother so excited before, he rarely- if ever showed any kind of excitement. But my heart danced a jig as he stood there talking to Kuroo and Hinata. Lev, Yaku and the rest of his old teammates surrounded them, and I thought my face would break from smiling so much. Kenma wasnt a fan of groups, but today-he just looked happy. 

Busting into their little circle, I clapped my hands and all eyes were on me. 

“Hey guys! We’ve rented the ENTIRE arcade, for the night. And all games are on Kuroo.”

A loud “Hey!” echoed but I chose to ignore it. 

“Drinks and snacks are set up over there. And just enjoy. Happy birthday Kozume!” I said with a giant grin, yanking him for a giant hug. Much to my surprise, he squeezed me back. 

“Thank you.” 

I snickered into his shoulder. “You’re welcome!” 

Pulling away, I shooed him away before walking to the snack table. My eyes caught sight of the cake and I couldn’t help but laugh at the atrocity I saw there. Glancing over I saw Kuroo chatting with Kenma and I REALLY thought about ripping him a new asshole, but he winked at me and I shook my head as he mouthed. “Sorry!” 

The cake in question was in the shape of a cat, with red and black colors. I giggled again before walking over to chat with Yaku, glancing one more time across the room to send a smile towards my boyfriend, who returned it with his own signature smile. 

Kenma glanced back behind him to see what had Kuroo smiling like an idiot, when he noticed his sister. Elbowing the taller male, Kuroo glared down at him. “Ow! What was that for?” 

Nodding towards Y/N, Kenma let a slow smirk dance across his face. “Are you dating my sister?” 

A loud red blush heated Kuroo’s face and to Kenma, that was his answer as he let out a small snicker. Kuroo didn’t know why that was so embarrassing, considering the fact he had propositioned her earlier in the night. Maybe it was the fact that this was his best friend, calling him out. Taking a few minutes before answering, Kuroo met her eyes again and she smiled so sweetly across the room at him, and he melted. “Would that be the worst thing?” 

Kenma gently shook his head. “I’m just glad you finally got together. About time your balls dropped.” 

Placing both hands on his hips, Kuroo Tetsuro glared down at his shorter friend. “I am offended Kenma.” 

Snorting, Kenma took a drink. “You’ve been pining after her for years.” 

“Have not.” 

“Have too.”

“Have not.” 

“Have too.” 

Reaching down to ruffle his hair, Kenma stepped out of reach of Kuro’s hand. “Happy birthday Kenma.” The taller male said with a sly smile, holding up his hand for a fist bump.

A grateful smile lit up Kenma’s face as he lifted his fist to fist bump with Kuroo. “Thanks for coming Kuroo.” 

Looking over his head, Kuroo let out a sigh and nodded towards Y/N. “You should thank your sister. She got everyone here tonight. She’s been planning for months.” 

A small frown balanced on his face before Kenma looked over to his see sister waking from group to group, making sure everything was working smoothly. 

However, at one point she looked up with a giant grin, waving at him and that spurred another smile to his face. 

Kenma didn’t know how he got so lucky, but as his sister bounded towards them; a huge grin on her face- he couldn’t help but thank the stars above- that he had.


End file.
